The Legend of Kailey: Ocarina of Time
This is a fanon game for the Nintendo 64 *Rated E for Everyone *Contains Minor Fantasy Violence *Release Date: April 19th The events of Ocarina of Time are set in the fictional kingdom of Adventure Bay, the setting of most The Legend of Kailey games. Adventure Bay Field serves as the central hub connected to several outlying areas with diverse topography. Most of these areas are populated by the races of Adventure Bay: Hylians, Kokiri, Gorons, Zoras, Gerudo, and Sheikah. The fairy Aryana awakens Smoky from a nightmare in which he witnesses a man in blasmokyck armor pursuing a young girl on horseback. Aryana brings Smoky to the Great Deku Tree, who is cursed and near death. The Deku Tree tells Smoky a "wicked pup of the desert" cursed him and seeks to conquer the world, and that Smoky must stop him. Before dying, the Great Deku Tree gives Smoky the Spiritual Stone of the Forest and sends him to Adventure Bay Castle to speak with Adventure Bay's princess At the Adventure Bay Castle garden, Smoky meets Princess Kailey, who believes Killer, king of the Gerudo, is seeking the Triforce, a holy relic that gives its holder godlike power. Kailey asks Smoky to obtain the three Spiritual Stones so he can enter the Sacred Realm and claim the Triforce before Killer reaches it. Smoky collects the other two stones: the first from Bandit, leader of the Gorons, and the second from Tundra, princess of the Zoras. Smoky returns to Adenture Bay Castle, where he sees Killer chase Kailey and her caretaker Gail on horseback, and unsuccessfully attempts to stop him. Inside the Temple of Time, he uses the Ocarina of Time, a gift from Kailey, and the Spiritual Stones to open the door to the Sacred Realm. There he finds the Master Sword, but as he pulls it from its pedestal, Killer appears and claims the Triforce. Seven years later, an older Smoky awakens in an area of the Sacred Realm known as the Chamber of Sages and is met by Craig, one of the seven sages who protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm. Craig explains that Smoky's spirit was sealed for seven years until he was old enough to wield the Master Sword and defeat Killer, who has now taken over Adventure Bay. The seven sages can imprison Killer in the Sacred Realm, but five are unaware of their identities as sages. Smoky is returned to the Temple of Time; there he meets the mysterious Sheik, who guides him to free five temples from Killer's control, allowing each temple's sage to awaken. Smoky befriended all five sages as a child: Saria, the Sage of the Forest Temple; Bandit, the Sage of the Fire Temple; Tundra, the Sage of the Water Temple; Gail, the Sage of the Shadow Temple; and Nabooru, the Sage of the Spirit Temple. After the five sages awaken, Sheik reveals herself to be Kailey in disguise, and the seventh sage. She tells Smoky that Killer's heart was unbalanced, causing the Triforce to split into three pieces. Killer acquired only the Triforce of Power, while Kailey received the Triforce of Wisdom and Smoky the Triforce of Courage. Killer kidnaps Kailey and imprisons her in his castle. The other six sages help Smoky infiltrate the stronghold, where he frees Kailey and nearly defeats Killer, who destroys the castle in an attempt to kill Smoky and Kailey. After they escape the collapsing castle, Killer emerges from the rubble and, using the Triforce of Power, transforms into a boar-like monster named Diablo and knocks the Master Sword from Smoky's paw. With Kailey's aid, Smoky retrieves the Master Sword and defeats Killer. The seven sages seal Killer in the Dark Realm; still holding the Triforce of Power, he vows to take revenge on their descendants. Kailey uses the Ocarina of Time to send Smoky back to his childhood. Aryana departs and young Smoky meets Kailey in the castle garden once more. *This is a parody of "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" *Killer's beast form is named Diablo. Diablo is the name of Killer's father in my regular series and appears in Bandit's Life. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Video Games Category:SmokythePolicePup's Video Game